


Manuela Knows What's Best

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character-centric, F/F, Friendship, Manuela-centric, One-Shot, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), black eagles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Crimson Flower Route, Post-Timeskip. Manuela knows that Dorothea has found love, yet she hasn’t spoken about who they are or introduce them to the former opera star! Curious one day Manuela witnesses Dorothea kissing… Edelgard. Suffice to say Manuela is fascinated as to why Edelgard of all people is who Dorothea fell for. So naturally she invites the emperor for tea to catechise and see what Dorothea sees in Edelgard. After all Manuela knows whats best, and she honestly doesn't see why Dorothea would fall for Edelgard. They seem so different and incompatible; the two must clash quite often. Hopefully tea and biscuits can clarify.Manuela and Edelgard friendship, Edelgard/Dorothea one-shot.





	Manuela Knows What's Best

Manuela Knows What’s Best

**A/N: I just love the odd yet endearing friendship between Manuela and Edelgard, and Manuela and Dorothea. The fandom needs more Manuela being insightful (and prying), especially when it involves Dorothea finding love. Slight spoilers for Edelgard & Manuela A Support!**

* * *

Manuela has noticed how much happier Dorothea has appeared whenever they spent time together. Those smiles of hers were genuine and bright, and her eyes gleamed warmly. She has also discerned that Dorothea has found some lover, considering she stopped talking and seeking suitors. It brought utmost joy to the professor to know that her long time friend and fellow opera singer has found love. Yet what was surprising was that Dorothea has not introduced this lover of hers to her. How unlike Dorothea; usually she gushed about a suitor or brought them over to meet the former opera star. Perhaps this love between Dorothea and this mysterious person is forbidden! Oh how scandalous and so like Dorothea! 

Suffice to say Manuela was extremely curious. 

* * *

It was dusk and Manuela was about to retire to her room after being dumped by the latest soldier. She grumbled about how ungrateful that man was, and how foolish it was that he could not see how wonderful she is. This was the fourth man this week! Perhaps Dorothea was having a better time with her mysterious lover…

A familiar giggle brought Manuela to a halt. 

Curious the former star cautiously prowled through the pavement until she was pressed behind a hedge where the gazebo was. For a few seconds Manuela remained pressed against the wall to be certain that no one would hear her or leave to see her. There was no doubt about it: Dorothea. Judging by how she sounded she was being extremely flirtatious yet flattered with someone. Manuela’s brown eyes lit up in jubilance; Dorothea was speaking with her secret lover! Oh she was so excited for her friend that she wanted to break through the hedge and congratulate her! Yet she remained composed: Manuela had to see who this secret lover is.

Once she was certain that Dorothea and this lover were not leaving Manuela scuttled against the hedge to the corner so she could peer over it. When her eyes caught sight of whom Dorothea was talking to Manuela nearly let out a gasp of flabbergast. Her mouth hung so low that the former songstress felt as if she dislocated her jaw. Her eyebrows were as wide as humanly possible to the point that they disappeared under her hair. That person… _no way…_

Edelgard offered a bouquet of flowers to Dorothea, in which the taller woman smiled warmly and her green eyes glinted as she cupped Edelgard’s face and lowered herself to kiss the emperor on the lips. The two then retracted after their chaste yet intimate kiss. From her angle Manuela could see a blush and smile upon the usually austere Edelgard’s face. A few words were uttered between the two women: expressions of gratitude and words of comfort from the last battle. Edelgard placed her hand upon Dorothea’s arm, and even from a distance Manuela could see her caress the arm with feather-like tenderness. Both were beaming at each other. 

Manuela backed away and covered her mouth in utter astonishment. Her mind could barely process what she had just witnessed. It was as if someone was bombarding her with information on something she knew nothing about. When she started to compose herself she was reeling from what she learnt. Dorothea is in love with Edelgard. Dorothea and Edelgard together. Edelgard the emperor. _Edelgard! _Honestly Manuela had no idea what to make of this relationship. Of course she is happy for Dorothea, yet at the same time she is just… to say ‘puzzled’ doesn’t do justice. What does Dorothea see in Edelgard to warrant her falling in love with her? There were so many elements of Edelgard that Manuela thought were not… compatible with Dorothea. There were even some that Manuela thought would make Dorothea absolutely detest Edelgard. 

Wait a minute… perhaps she could chat with Edelgard over tea about this. Yes, she will confront the emperor about this love and see why Dorothea fell for her! First thing in the morning (well, maybe not first thing with how busy the emperor is…) she’ll invite Edelgard for tea and discuss this! 

With that declared Manuela left the premise to contemplate how she will approach the situation without coming across as an interrogator. 

* * *

“I’m so happy you could join me for tea, Edelgard~.” 

The emperor gave a cordial nod and a small smile as she sat down opposite of Manuela. It pleased the former star that Edelgard had found time for tea. There was also the fringe benefit of Edelgard helping her clean her room when she arrived. Manuela had taken the time to gather the emperor’s favourite tea and food, just so to ease her in. Not that it would be an easy task, with how perspective Edelgard is.

“I was told to cut back on my duties and relax. You inviting me is the perfect opportunity for me to indulge myself and spend time with a friend,” Edelgard spoke as she took a sip of her tea.

_It was Dorothea who told you to relax, wasn’t it? _Manuela smirked into her tea at the thought. “I’m flattered!”

When Manuela lowered her cup she stared knowingly at Edelgard with twinkling brown eyes. The time to pry was now. “Lately you seem much happier and content.”

“Do I?” Edelgard inquired with a cocked eyebrow. She stared at her tea to contemplate. “I suppose it has to do with the Professor returning and giving us the edge over the war.” 

“Oh? It has nothing to do with meeting someone?” Manuela pried with fluttering eyelashes.

Edelgard took a sip of her tea and shook her head after lowering her cup. “I have met many dedicated people throughout this war, many of whom who have become close friends-”

Manuela was tired of beating around the bush. Edelgard was being dense as always. Now was the time for her to be blunt and crude as ever: “Dorothea seems to be your special someone.” 

A blush encompassed the entirety of Edelgard’s face, ears and neck: bullseye. Lilac eyes darted away as the emperor bashfully hid her face behind thin steam from her cup. A smirk that put psychopaths to shame found itself on the beaming face of Manuela. Seeing Edelgard, the usually stoic woman whom was so intent with her goal, acting like a shy academy student warmed the older woman. Her smirk devolved to a smile as she continued to stare at Edelgard with an expression indicating that she wanted to know everything.

“How long have you two been together?” Manuela asked after giving time for the emperor to recover. 

“…Not for long,” Edelgard uttered, her eyes still trained on the tea. “I… How long have you known-” 

“Found out yesterday when you were offering her flowers.” 

Edelgard looked up to glare accusingly at Manuela. “Were you spying on Dorothea?” 

Manuela chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly, completely unfazed by the emperor’s menacing expression. “Well I couldn’t help but wonder who this mysterious lover of Dorothea was!”

Edelgard grumbled bashfully at the term ‘mysterious lover’, yet her trenchant glare was still intact. Now Manuela wanted to take this seriously. She has already gotten Edelgard to confess that she was in a relationship with Dorothea; it was time to inquire. The former star halted her chuckles to stare intently at Edelgard with a solemn frown. Her expression must have made an impact upon the emperor, for her glare softened to showcase wonder. Fingers tapped against the table as Manuela observed Edelgard. Brown eyes glinted to indicate to Edelgard that what she had to say held weight. Blinking lilac eyes and a neutral frown showcased that Edelgard was ready to listen. Manuela has gained the emperor’s undivided attention.

“I’m going to be blunt with you, Edelgard; I don’t know what Dorothea sees in you,” Manuela begun austerely with her eyes narrowed in contemplation. 

A slight flinch, yet Edelgard still remained poised as she listened to Manuela. Nothing about her body language or facial features indicated that she was hurt or infuriated by the former star’s words.

“You’re not exactly the gentlest person out there, nor are you the most tender and loving of people,” Manuela continued. Her fingers drummed the table. “You’re such a solemn woman that you come across as intimidating, even to those who know you.” 

The professor shook her head and her eyes softened as she tried to grasp the reality of the situation. “There’s no doubt in my mind that you and Dorothea must clash a lot with your conflicting personalities and views. I truly don’t understand why she fell in love with you.” 

Silence graced the two. Manuela has made her point. The professor took a sip of her tea, yet her eyes never left Edelgard’s face. She was hoping that maybe Edelgard could clarify why Dorothea fell for her. There was no need to ask why Edelgard was in love with Dorothea; the brunette is the most wonderful person out there. Perhaps, knowing how Edelgard kept much of her life private, the emperor would leave. Really she could; she had authority. Even without authority she had every right to leave, as this was personal. But Manuela hoped that Edelgard could at least give an interpretation, even if it may be laconic or short answered.

“…I ask myself that all the time…” 

Dumbstruck Manuela shot up from her tea to stare at Edelgard with wide brown eyes. Edelgard shifted in her chair, and her lilac eyes softened in what appeared to be… shame. A deep melancholic sigh escaped Edelgard as she looked up from her reflection upon the tea at Manuela.

“Because of me Dorothea’s life is an endless cycle of violence and death. I alone have transformed her from a bubbly girl into a bitter woman,” Edelgard spoke sullenly. 

Manuela blinked and remained quiet to indicate to Edelgard to continue. Honestly she had not expected, let alone imagined, that Edelgard would openly discuss her relationship.

“There is no doubt in my mind that Dorothea’s life would have been better if she had not sided with my cause,” Edelgard uttered with such conviction that she sounded factual. “I don’t deserve such a wonderful, kind, selfless and wise person. I cannot give her eternal happiness, let alone live as long as her.” 

Edelgard smiled sadly as she swirled the tea in her cup. Her eyes once more stared at the liquid before her with forlorn. “If I could have a wish granted to me that had nothing to do with the future of Fódlan then it would be for Dorothea to fall in love with someone else.”

To say that Manuela was absolutely speechless did little justice.

Hearing Edelgard’s opinion of her relationship with Dorothea made the former star consider her perception on the emperor. As she mulled over those words she recalled the softer side of Edelgard. Bernadetta has been seen to hold her head high, due to Edelgard’s wisdom and patience with her. Petra has been shown to be more comfortable with her language limitations because of Edelgard’s support. Even outside the Eagles the emperor has expressed kindness; she has spent time with war orphaned children, including those that despise her. Some of those children have even slapped her, yet she never displayed belligerence or frustration. She took the effort to find them adoptive parents and/or soothe them with comforting words. Of course who could forget Lysithea; Edelgard was practically the girl’s mother with how she acted.

Yet Edelgard never sugar coated any issue. She can be blunt, yet not too harsh. Whenever someone needed a good kick to get them back into shape one can rely on Edelgard. Whatever she said was genuine, regardless of the situation. No matter who the person was, be that noble or commoner, Edelgard spoke with honesty when a person required her advice. She may not be the most affectionate person, but she spoke from the heart. 

Then there was her: Manuela Casagranda. Manuela had discussed about the importance of believing in a deity, and how it is not necessarily a source of weakness. To her utter surprise Edelgard had listened wholeheartedly to her views, and more astonishing was that she began to express remorse at the idea of ridding this belief. As she pondered about it she also came to a realization that Hanneman was not disposed of or exiled, even if he is a Crest scholar. In fact the old geezer brought up with her how Edelgard expressed wonder and concern as to where he’d go in life after she abolishes Crests. She was open to others’ views, even if some may conflict or challenge hers. 

Thinking about it Manuela now knew why Dorothea fell for Edelgard.

“You know… I now see why Dorothea fell for you.” 

Edelgard’s head shot up with her lilac eyes wide in incredulous disbelief at what she heard. Manuela smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

“There’s a gentle soul in you, a strong soul that does not waver to anyone’s likening. You are kind, yet never one to bow to appease people; you listen to others, even if they may challenge your views, and you are blunt, but never rude.” Manuela listed with her smile still intact after lowering her cup.

“Those are the qualities that Dorothea loves in a person. She has chosen well.” 

A pregnant silence came from Edelgard. Manuela couldn’t help but widen her smile at the utterly speechless emperor. There was a look of scepticism in her lilac eyes, yet Manuela could also see that the white haired woman was… touched by her words. A tiny relieved smile found itself upon the usually impassive face of Edelgard. It was the kind of smile that said she didn’t believe Manuela’s words, but that she appreciated hearing the professor’s opinions.

“…Thank you Manuela,” Edelgard uttered gladly with her eyes glistening. “I appreciate your… blessing.”

Manuela reared her head and laughed. “Edelgard, I am not Dorothea’s mother! I wouldn’t be able to stop you!” A silly grin found itself upon the physician’s face. 

Half-seriously and half-jokingly she glared trenchantly at the emperor and added, “Yet in all seriousness if you break Dorothea’s heart then you will have to answer to a threat far greater than Rhea.”

Edelgard huffed a laugh at this claim and uttered a ‘yes ma’am’ as she nodded. They continued their chat about Dorothea through sips of tea and consumption of treats. Only pleasantries were exchanged with the two, with the occasional chuckle here and there. Tea and biscuits go extremely well with two women content with each others’ wishes and desires for a dear friend or in Edelgard’s case lover. 

* * *

Dorothea blinked dubiously at an unusual sight before her. Yet in a split of a second she found herself smiling warmly as she approached a certain someone. Before her was Edelgard, only this time she was not wearing her horned headpiece in twin buns. She had a side ponytail that flowed down to her waist. Without the headpiece and previous hairstyle Edelgard looked… younger.

Dorothea ran a hand through Edelgard’s ponytail and giggled at the sensation of strands brushing between her fingers. 

“Since when did you experiment with different hairstyles, Edie?” Dorothea giggled puerile as she continued to caress the hair.

Edelgard smiled at how enchanted and pleased Dorothea appeared. “Manuela insisted that I try something nicer to appease to you.” 

Dorothea halted to blink inquisitively at the emperor. Edelgard nodded. “She knows about us.” 

Dorothea laughed and found herself grinning in utmost rapturous delight. “I knew Manuela would find out eventually,” she said with her eyes twinkling cheekily. “Nothing gets by her!”

“She has given me her blessing,” Edelgard acknowledged, her smile widening with how Dorothea seem to beam at the news. The smaller woman ran a hand through her hair and bashfully looked at Dorothea. “Do you like it?”

Dorothea cupped Edelgard’s chin to press a kiss upon her lips. After retracting from the kiss her forest green eyes gleamed lovingly at her. “I love it.”

Somewhere not too far Manuela was smiling as she walked in the monastery grounds, knowing how happy Dorothea truly was. 


End file.
